1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip-cover-hinge electronic device, in particular, to a display structure of a slip-cover-hinge electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the electronic devices usually are designed with a flip lid, such as notebooks and mobiles, or in another way, to be designed with a slide lid, which is usually adapted to mobiles. For recently years, there are slip-cover-hinge electronic devices in the market, such as smart mobiles or tablet PCs. The screen of the slip-cover-hinge electronic device could slide to a predetermined position, which is relative to a base of the electronic device, in order to turn over with a predetermined view angle for the user. When closing the screen is required, the screen would be turned to parallel with the base for further gliding over the base.
A conventional slide hinge structure includes two sliding rails disposed on two lateral sides of a fix plate. A slide plate includes two strips arranged on two lateral sides thereof. The fix plate is secured to the base of the electronic device; the slide plate is secured to a slip cover of the electronic device. By the adaption of the strips and the sliding rails, the slide plate is arranged and is able to glide into the sliding rails of the fix plate.
However, this conventional design of the fix plate and the slide plate suits small electronic devices, for example, smart mobiles, but has some size's issues to large electronic device, like tablet PCs. For PCs, the sizes of the fix plate and the slide plate should increase to meet the whole device, but to be followed by high-costs trouble. Besides, the tolerance of the flexible printed circuit would be taken into consideration which is about turning the screen over. If the design tolerance is improper, the flexible printed circuit of the electronic devices may go to be broken. Therefore, for the screen of the slip-cover-hinge electronic device, it should present not only low cost design, but also possess damage-proof function.